In the related art, a wide angle-of-view image is called a panoramic image and is employed in a wide variety of applications such as a monitoring camera or a teleconference. Some panoramic images are photographed at an angle of view of 360°, and they are called full-sphere panorama or half sphere panorama.
In such a panoramic image having an ultra wide angle of view, it is difficult to display it at once such that it can be naturally felt by human eyes. Therefore, a photographed panoramic image is clipped to match a user's viewpoint, and this portion of the image is then displayed on a display device.